1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety switch of the type that includes a casing housing electrical contact devices and a control head fixed to the casing, this head being able to take up several positions displaced from one another by rotation of for example 90.degree. about an axis oriented along a main direction, and including a safety mechanism with a turning wheel and a push rod to operate the contact devices and at least one slot for an external actuator to pass there through, the actuator being capable of operating the safety mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Background
Safety switches of this type are known. Their control head generally includes a control wheel which is able to be turned about an axis perpendicular to the main direction in order to act on the push rod. It is useful to be able to choose the position of the control head by rotation about the main direction so as to adapt to local mounting conditions for the safety switch.
To this end, it is already known to use safety switches, the control head of which, fixed to the casing by screws, can pass from a first position to a second position through the following actions: unscrewing the screws so as to release the head from its first position, lifting the head in the main direction, rotating the head into the second position, then tightening up the screws in order to ensure the head is locked in this new position. From the point of view of the operator, it would be desirable to simplify the method of changing the position of the control head.
In addition, untimely loosening of the screws fixing the head to the casing risks causing a change in the state of the electrical contact devices. In effect, since these are being operated by the push rod along the main direction, the push rod being part of the head, they risk being no longer secured in this direction. It is important therefore to ensure that the head is reliably locked along the main direction.